


Fries and Comfort

by wilsonstrk



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Peggy Carter Funeral, Tony and Sharon are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonstrk/pseuds/wilsonstrk
Summary: Tony and Sharon mourning Peggy together.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 184
Collections: Best Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Has A Heart (deal with it)





	Fries and Comfort

“I have to go.” Steve gets up to leave. 

“Well ok.” Tony says watching him leave. 

Tony’s phone rings and he immediately knows something is wrong. He walks out the door while answering, “Shar Bear, everything ok?”

There’s sniffling on the the other side of the phone, “She went away peacefully.” 

Then there’s silence, “Tony?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. You alright?” 

“Yeah, I think.” Sharon sighs.

“Tell me where you are, I’m coming over.” Tony starts to walk to him room. 

“You don-“ 

“I want too, please.” Tony pinches his brow bone. 

“I’ll send you the address” Sharon sighs.

“See you soon” Tony hangs up.

He enters his room and lets out his tears. It’s him and Sharon now. He’s lost everyone in his family, they’re both alone now.

He walks to his bathroom and cleans up and leaves quietly. 

He wonders if that’s why Steve left. Well, it mostly likely was why. He should go check on him but he already drove off.

He pulls up to ratty building, ratty to his standards honestly. He walks up to her room and she already opened the door.

“You walk like- really loud.” Sharon smiles at him.

“No, you’re just a freaky spy.” Tony immediately hugs her.

They close the door and start to cry in each other’s arms. 

“She would make fun of us right now.” Sharon pulls away. 

“Oh sure, when I was alive you two wouldn’t even breathe the same air, but now that I’m dead you want to be best of buds.” Tony says in a terrible British accent. 

“She would beat you up for that accent alone.” Sharon sits on the couch.

“God don’t I remember, she chased me around the whole house that one time.” Tony joins her pulling out the burgers and fries from the bag.

“You’re a life saver.” Sharon says as she grabs the food and puts her feet up on his lap.

“Well I know we’re both terrible at taking care of ourselves, but I have people to do that while you’re out here pretending to be alone and shit.” Tony points a fry at her. 

“I do-“ She grabs the fry out her face, “-not, thank you very much.” 

They eat in silence until Sharon brings up Steve.

“I don’t know, kinda left before I got your call.” Tony shrugs, “Nat and Sam are there so-“ 

“Right,” Sharon sighs, “Does he even know about Uncle Danny?” 

“He should.” Tony plays with his drink. “He read her file I think.” 

“How come he got the news first and not me.” Tony gives her a accusing glare. “I am honestly offen-“ 

“Anyways,” Sharon cutes him off with a giggle and grabs her phone from the table and shows a text she received, “They want one of us to deliver her eulogy.” 

“Wow,” Tony looks her, “It’s crazy how we’re closer to her than her own kids.” 

She throws her phone back on the table, “Yeah, that’s what happens when you try to protect your kids from the world.” 

“Can’t blame her,” Tony rests his head on the couch, “Everyone was out for her.”

“Never lost a single fight,” Sharon holds his hand, “Except this one I guess.” 

“She gave Alzheimer’s a hell of a fight though.” Tony smiles.

They sit in silence again.

“I wish I went to see her more though.” Tony rubs his forehead. “After Ultron, I- I saw her once.”

“Don’t do that- There was no way you would have knows.” Sharon grabs him into a hug. “You visited her almost every two weeks. You’re a busy man.” 

“It’s not that-“ Tony pulls away. “She called me Howard the last time.” 

“Oh Tony.” She holds his face. “I’m-“

“It’s not her fault I know-“ Tony smiles, “Even though I look waaaaaay better-“

“Oh yeah, are better too.” Sharon gets off the couch to get a glass of water.

“Yeah, it just- I don’t know.” Tony sighs taking the water.

“Come on-“ Sharon pulls Tony up, “Get some rest, I know that even the Avengers can’t make you go to bed.”

“Only if you promise to read me a bed time story.” Tony winks.

“Oh I’ll sing you a lullaby and everything.”   
Sharon giggles pulling him into a guest room.


End file.
